Nie Weh Tun
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Long-ish drabble. Vash reflects on the fact that he can't help Lilly. Switzerland and Liechtenstein, plus Russia.


**First Vash fic. I was in the mood last night XD Forgive any suckiness. For some reason, my fic ideas like to come to me at two in the morning.  
**

**A little bit of history in this one, actually. For once I didn't write about sex! -gasp-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Clouds swirled dangerously outside the window. A heavy wind was picking up and masses of crunchy black leaves were forced against the glass; distant whistling came from the cracks. The weather was most definitely freezing, as winter was fast approaching and rain was around the corner. It didn't help the situation in the room, of course.

Despite the hot air billowing from the vents, the hospital was cold with grief and death. The lights were dim in the hallway, but a lamp was on in the single occupied room. A lithe figure lay sprawled on the bed beneath crisp white sheets, blond hair falling in thin sheets across the pillow. Green eyes were shut to the world, and to the incessantly beeping machine in the corner.

Vash watched helplessly from the doorway, fighting back tears behind hard emerald orbs. He swallowed; his saliva was uncomfortable in his dry throat. Small, gloved hands wrung together desperately, wanting to help the lifeless form on the bed across from the Swiss man.

Vash was not one to usually stand by and do nothing, and the fact that, this time, he couldn't do anything was tearing him apart. He inwardly put on a grim smile. Ironic that it was his own sister that needed his help now, of all times.

His eyes ran over the cuts and bruises adorning Lilly's body, wonder filling him as he realized that she was stronger than she let on. She was surviving Russia. Her dedication to those oh-so-hated refugees was baffling, but Vash knew that despite Lilly being such a young country, she was able to care for her own people while assisting so many others. The asylum was, however, taking its toll on the girl.

"Привет, Switzerland," a calm voice suddenly said, sending Vash spinning on his heels to stare up at the towering nation in shock.

"H-Hello, Russia," he greeted, biting back the dire need to scream and yell at the other blond for doing this to Lilly. Vash tried his best to be polite in his demeanor, but couldn't tell if it was convincing for the eternal grin plastered on Ivan's face.

"Да, she is tired?" That sickly sweet voice was horrifyingly unconvincing.

"Very."

"Конечно же... Да, I'll be off then. Simply wanted to check in on my keeper. Пока, Switzerland." Ivan gave a muffled grin, wrapping his scarf over his mouth to prepare for the cold. Vash nodded, his understanding of Russian shaky but enough. He twitched at the familiarity when the hulking male was gone.

"Tschüss indeed."

His attention returned to Lilly and he finally got up the nerve to sit beside her bed, finding a chair and staring at her pale face.

"Ich werde alles tun, um Dir zu helfen, Schwester," he muttered, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Er wird dir nicht weh tun. Nicht, solange ich da bin..."

* * *

**Near the end of WWII, Liechtenstein granted asylum to some 500 Russian soldiers (basically let them stay in the country with help from the gov't), but it eventually took its toll on the country because it was difficult to care for so many extra people when their own economy was running rough. Liechtenstein eventually sought help from its neighbor Switzerland, who gladly assisted them and has done so ever since.**

**Liechtenstein is actually a pretty strong country when you get to the jist of it. I'm shocked, though, that Lilly is so connected to Vash alone in Hetalia, while the actual country of Liechtenstein has far more ties and history with Austria, Hungary, Germany, Slovakia, and even Russia. Hm.**

**Привет - Privyet - Hello (informal)**

**Да - Da - Yes**

**Конечно же - Konechna zhe - Of course**

**Пока - Paka - Goodbye (informal)**

**Tschüss - Goodbye (informal)**

**Ich werde alles tun, um Dir zu helfen, Schwester. Er wird dir nicht weh tun. Nicht, solange ich da bin. - I will do my best to help you. He will never hurt you. Not while I'm around. (Thank you saoto-chan for the corrections~!.)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven.**


End file.
